


I need to tell you something

by minimoonp



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-05
Updated: 2018-08-05
Packaged: 2019-06-22 01:22:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15570636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/minimoonp/pseuds/minimoonp
Summary: sad sappy child makes angerey child sad





	I need to tell you something

Momo lay in her bed, she couldn't sleep. Ever since she met Johnny she couldn't stop thinking about him--and no, not in that way. Squirrel, Squirrel was with him somehow and it sent chills up her spine. That was some yokai bs right there, and she felt guilty. She never got to say goodbye, she never helped Sarah with her dumb excuse of a plan, she never...she never told Cisza what happened. Oh gosh. What if he ran into him and she-said something! She'd never be able to forgive herself, he'd never forgive her for that matter. If she told him now though...what would he say? What would he do? She didn't know, and that was the problem.

She tossed and turned for a few more minutes before procuring her cellphone, and started typing.

'Hey Ichigo, are you awake?'

A moment later, she got a response.

'yeah i'm up mo. What's the matter?' Well, he was awake, that was good, or maybe it was bad. Both, definitely both. She hesitated. 'you still there?'

'Yes. I needed to tell Cisza something, but I'm not sure how well he'll take it.'

'oh? What's up?"

She took a deep breath before typing.

'Squirrel died. Like, really died. And Sarah killed her.'

And then, silence. She'd seen him typing for a moment, before he stopped again. It seemed he was at a loss for words. Understandable, she would be too. Then her phone started ringing. She almost threw it across the room. With shaky hands she answered it.

"Where is she?" he asked, voice cold as ice, and she knew, there was her answer. Boy, if Cisza had known that day she was back at the house, that knife never would have missed.

"I-I don't-"

"If this is a joke, say so now before I do something I might regret."

"I would never! It's not, she's been gone for a while now...She's gone and I don't know what to do about it. Sarah thinks she knows, but I think she's just going to make things worse and now this kid, I, I, I can see her in him and it's freaking me out and it's freaking him out to and-" she stopped as she sniffled wetly. "Sorry... I'm sorry."

"Hey, Mo, it's not your fault. It's Sarah's she's the one who should be apologizing." Hiniku said.

"I never told Cisza, and if I tell him now he's going to freak." And rightfully so. "He's going to make her pay, he's going to make her suffer."

"And I'll be right there with him. There's such a thing as being too nice, Momo, and she doesn't deserve your kindness. Especially after what she did. She's been nothing but trouble."

She shook her head, not that he could see it through the phone. She was a mercy player through and through. She didn't forgive her, no way, but killing her wasn't going to bring Squirrel back, and it wasn't going to make them feel better either. Not really.

"I wont let you do that to yourselves. She's already pretty dead to begin with." And Squirrel is deader, rang out in her head and she swatted the thought, and most likely the hovering ghost, out of the air.

"Did you hear me?" Hiniku's voice asked, bringing her back around.

"U-Uh, repeat?"

"Whether he wants to take actions into his own hands or not, you need to tell him. You at least owe him that. That's the answer you were fishing for this whole time, right?"

She leaned back, curling up in her covers. She was suddenly very tired. "I suppose so."

"Tell me how it goes, ok?" He asked and she mumbled an agreement. "Now if you'll excuse me, I feel like I need to go punch something."

She wiped at her eyes, with bit of a nod, "Sorry."

"You don't have to keep saying that. Goodnight."

"Mm, goodnight."

The connection cut off, and Momo stared at her phone, eyes puff and tired.

'Thanks for talking to me.' was the last message she sent before drifting off into a fitful sleep.


End file.
